


Six People in Between

by ClaireFisher



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluffy, Friendship, Romance, Shules, Six Degrees of Separation Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: Shawn Spencer and Juliet O'Hara were always connected, they just didn't know about it. Gladly, life had a way to bring them together.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Henry Spencer & Shawn Spencer, Henry Spencer/Madeleine Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 35
Kudos: 19





	1. Six People

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! As promised here's my new fanfiction! 
> 
> This was inspired by the "Six Degrees of Separation Theory" which I'll post the description right here. 
> 
> "Six degrees of separation is the idea that all people are six, or fewer, social connections away from each other. Also known as the 6 Handshakes rule. As a result, a chain of "a friend of a friend" statements can be made to connect any two people in a maximum of six steps". (Source: Wikipedia) 
> 
> So, based on this idea, I developed this multi-chap fic! Through each chapter, I'll explore different relationships between the characters that helped bring Shawn and Jules a degree closer to each other! 
> 
> I must confess that I'm way out of my comfort zone on this little project since I hardly ever write Shawn interacting with other people in his life such as his father, or Gus. I also gave a shot on writing Jules and bringing some of her past, which I completely created, to add more background to this story. 
> 
> And despite me exploring other relationships, this still remains a completely Shules fic! 
> 
> All this rambling is to say that, I hope that what I came up with didn't sound too OOC or phony and that, somehow I managed to bring out veracity to the characters in the way I portrayed them and to the stories I came up with for each one. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little piece and please, leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else you feel like! I love to read your opinions and the feedback is always appreciated <3

_ Miami _

_ 1981 _

If there was one thing Henry Spencer hated it was traveling. Could be to a nearby grocery store to buy a carton of milk or miles and miles, flew on a plane, dragging him to another city, another state. 

That was a major issue if you consider that his wife loved traveling more than air. 

The fights weren’t pretty. 

But Henry was too much of a stubborn to give out his pride and cave, even if he loved Madeline very much.

His fishing trips were the longer he could sustain away from home, besides his work hours, and the skilled cop took pride in how present he was in his child’s life while his beloved wife, due to the nature of her job and the brightness of her mind, traveled from a city to another, working magics as a criminal profiler psychologist, the best that there was. 

But sometimes, obliging Henry to overcome his hatred over dislocating from a place to another, his job required him to travel, this being the case. 

And now, Henry Spencer found himself standing in front of an ice cream parlor, to where he was dragged by his five years old son who kept whining and complaining for almost thirty minutes non-stop about how much he wanted a pineapple scoop, with sprinkles on the top. 

Madeleine was off to unknown parts of the city, working on another case where neither Henry nor his partner, who traveled alongside them to attend the same conference Detective Spencer was asked to participate, were needed. 

It was rare for Madeleine to be in the same place as the rest of her family for longer than three days and her busy traveling schedule rarely coincided with Henry’s tranquil one. 

When he first discovered that his wife would tag along, that trip didn’t seem that unbearable anymore, even if it meant they would have to bring Shawn with them as the kid, despite his young age, was too much of a handful for any nanny within a 200 miles radius and the Guster’s wouldn't be in Santa Barbara that week too. Henry seized the opportunity of having his wife and kid with him while he had to face those countless hours of boring conferences and poorly assembled snack tables. 

But now, as he stood with a very dirty kid, who carried stains of ice cream in various spot at his T-shirt and jeans, and waited for his partner to meet them up there so they could finally go back to the hotel, Henry was reminded of one of the many reasons why he hates trips so much. 

Just as much as he hates waiting. 

And he was there for almost an hour and a half now and still with no news from his partner or knowledge of his whereabouts.

Shawn started to fuss around, jumping from a stool to another, annoying pretty much every single person there, including the very moody teenager in charge of the scoops. 

Henry didn’t blame his kid though. Shawn has been a hyperactive child since birth and now wasn’t any different, add some sugar to the mix and you have a non-stop, jumpy and talkative kid who would make you tired by just watching him be. 

The cop considered holding the kid on his seat and start making him count hats but, at this point and with his level of irritation rising by the second, Henry decided it was better to treat the boy with another scoop of what his son called “delicious flavor” pineapple ice cream and ignore the consequences of the sugar high he would have to deal with later. 

Immediately, Shawn sat still, enjoying the colorful sprinkles on top of the icy treat, forgetting about his surroundings for the sake of the other customers in the store. 

As if to end his torture, Henry’s partner, Taylor White, wobbled inside the place, his face all red and sweaty as if he had stood under the hot sun of Miami for way too long. His clothes carried large sudor spots and the panting man had to rest his hands on his knees for a few seconds to catch his breath. 

“White! Where on earth were you? I’ve been waiting for almost two hours now!”

“I-I’m...I’m sorry. I.. Back at…”

“Breath!” 

The chubby, red-faced man took in some deep breaths before he was finally able to speak without stuttering. 

“I was back at the Miami station, to have the Chief sign our certificates when this officer, Bayers, the one we met at the conference, the one with twins and that cute little dog…”

“Get to the point White!”

“Oh... huh... yeah. Okay. So, Bayers was requested to assist in a car accident that happened fourteen blocks from here. They were calling various units because there were at least five vehicles involved. It was a mess and his partner got caught in the traffic the crash caused.” 

“And you’re there because…”

“Since he was alone and I was there, he asked me if I could help, just go there to assist the less injured while he searched for his partner. We drove there and the mess was bigger than we anticipated. Lots of crying and a drunk driver.”

Henry raised one of his eyebrows at the lousy explanation White was giving him but, knowing his partner as he did, it wasn’t uncommon for the man to get lost on his own words. The guy was a heck of a cop but a very unskilled speaker. 

“Well… I started to help him but Bayers got lost in the crowd, when he returned a few good minutes later he asked me to stay longer because his partner was too busy helping one of the victims, who had suffered a moderate concussion, and her pregnant cousin who was about to give birth in the middle of that chaos.”

The spooked eyes of his single partner both concerned and amused Henry. The guy was terrified of kids, only handling Shawn because he was way smarter and a lot interesting, if you can put it like that, than other kids. But just the concept of babies was enough to cause night terrors in the poor White. 

Henry couldn’t help the smirk on his lips.

“And did she have the baby there?”

“Yes. I’ll never forget it. I wasn't even that close but the screams and crying were…”

The guy’s eyes got lost for a second or two as if he was still stuck on that road with that woman in labor. After, he shook his shoulders, trying to vanish with the recent memories in his mind. 

“Boy or girl?”

“Girl.”

White fell silent, while the events finally began to sink in. The traumatized expression he carried on his face was almost enough for Henry to take pity on the man, remembering the long hours of labor and suffering Maddie was put under before Shawn finally popped into the world. 

It was the most amazing sensation to cradle your child in your arms for the first time, making all the worry and pain worth it, but the memory was still there and although the suffering was easily ignored at the sight of a toothless cute smile, it couldn't be forgotten.

Henry patted his partner on the shoulder, watching the still petrified man barely acknowledge his surroundings. 

One day, maybe, White would face fatherhood in a better way, but for now, Henry could only laugh softly at the insane, but not in its entirety irrational, fear his partner had.

And while the older Spencer chatted with White and listened to his story, he didn’t realize that his little boy was listening attentively at each word said, processing all that information way better than most kids ever would but, he wasn’t just any kid, by now Henry knew that much. 

Tugging at his father’s shirt, Shawn dragged the adults' attention at him. 

“What is it, Shawn?”

Henry, in his ordinary irritated mood, watched his son curiously, noticing the larger stains covering the boy from head to toe, his little hands so sticky from the ice cream that it would take at least two rounds in the shower to clean him. 

Shawn gazed at his father, then at White, then back at his father, as if making sure they were paying attention to him and taking his following request as a serious matter. 

“Dad, I wanna sister!”

Henry’s eyes widened and it was White’s turn to grin at his partner, patting him on the shoulder while officer Spencer lifted his hand to his heart to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating or having a heart attack. 

After a minute of silence, Shawn started to get impatient and Henry knew that if he didn’t stop it right now, his son would talk about the subject for hours, exhausting his parents to a point where they would either give him away or cave at his wishes. 

“Excuse me, can we have another scoop of the Hawaiin Pineapple, please?”

Within seconds Shawn was holding his third scoop, immediately forgetting about his demands while in front of the delicious treat.

Henry breathed relieved.

He could deal with another sugar rush.

Another baby… Not so much. 

Once they arrived at their hotel Henry would have to talk to Maddie. 

Never bring Shawn to another trip. 

  
  



	2. Five People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here comes another chap! This one is still centered on young Shawn but here he's a little older and we get to see a glimpse of our beloved cranky Henry. Again, this is completely out of my comfort zone and I really hope it turned out fine or, at least, believable. 
> 
> And I promise to bring Jules on the next chap! So, if you're one of those rooting for her, just wait a little longer and she'll be here! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little piece and please, leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else you feel like! I love to read your opinions and the feedback is always appreciated <3

_ Santa Barbara  _

_ 1987 _

“Da-ad! Do I have to go?”

“Stop it, Shawn! Stay still!”

Ten years old Shawn Spencer kept fussing and waving his arms, trying to escape the tight grip his father had on his arm while the man’s other hand was miserably failing at tying the bow tie in his son’s neck. 

“But I don’t wanna go!”

The blue-eyed man gave a stern look at his whining son, that conveyed equal parts of authority and annoyance, watching the brunette kid pouting and struggling to run free from the “torture”, as the boy had previously pointed that dress code to be, and into the rock path of the Santa Barbara’s boardwalk just across his house. 

“Shawn, we’ve talked about this! You’re coming, end of discussion.”

“B-but… This is torture dad! You can get arrested for this, you know? Torturing a ten-year-old. I believe we’re past such medieval treatments.”

Although Henry was very accustomed to his son’s eloquence and high knowledge for a kid at his age, blame the eidetic memory and just a tiny bit of his very harmless cop training, sometimes even him would get caught aback by the boy’s words. 

The astonishment that made his father stop at his task, gave Shawn enough room to escape the vicious grip and immediately he pulled at the black bow tie around his neck, feeling relieved from being able to breathe again. 

Nobody could ever tell they knew the meaning of the word dramatic without meeting Shawn first. 

Henry quickly grew out of his sudden surprise and returned his chase after his half-dressed kid, socks on but dress pants tossed somewhere on the second floor. His white shirt half-buttoned and with its collar bent in an awkward manner. 

At least the hair was perfectly done. 

“Shawn! Stop being such a baby and let’s get over with this! You don’t want to face your mother when she comes down and you’re not ready.”

The thought of his mom’s speech was enough to freeze Shawn at his spot, allowing his father to return his job in trying to make his son look appropriate for a formal event, or at least decent enough to get out at the street without being mocked at. That didn’t stop his son’s complaints though.

“Dad! I look like a penguin!”

“Just deal with it, Shawn! It’s only for four hours.”

“FOUR HOURS!”

“It’s not a death sentence, Shawn.”

“It is when your best friend can’t come with you. Stupid New York.”

Henry sighed, for a moment wondering why he chose fatherhood in the first place, rolling his eyes at his son’s melodrama.

“Shawn, it’s just a wedding and Gus will be back by Monday.” 

“But I don’t know anyone there! What am I supposed to do then?”

Finally finishing the knot, the cop straightened the bow tie and fixed the collar of his son’s shirt, already heading to the stairs looking for the dropped pants and the pair of black shoes hidden somewhere under the boy’s bed. 

“You’re a smart kid, you’ll figure it out.” - the man turned to make his way upstairs but not before adding one last comment - “And for the last time, we’re not going to leave you by yourself here or drop you at some random person’s doorstep as an “orphan baby-kid” 

He heard Shawn click his tongue in pure disbelief, huffing and stomping his feet around the living room, muttering but finally dropping his attempts at imposing against his father’s orders. 

Henry couldn’t help the grin from crossing his lips briefly while he wondered if it would ever get easier, but knowing his son as he did, he guessed it would be a wise move to upgrade his health insurance and get hold of some calming pills. 

_______

The soft ballad played by a live band filled the background, the sound mixed with the buzz of various conversations happening at the same time, the clicking of cutlery against the plates, and kid’s laughs. 

While most of the adults occupied the dancefloor, swinging in a calm dancing along with the newly wedded couple, the elderly remained seated, watching over energized kids, whose tummies were filled with lots of chocolate cake, running between the guest’s legs, chasing one another while some overprotective mom or grandmother ran after them holding a napkin, attempting to wipe off the frosting covering their mouths and hands, desperately wishing for them not to stain their Sunday clothes. 

But Shawn Spencer remained sat, a big pout painted across his face as he ruffed, clearly annoyed and unhappy for being there, arms crossed above his chest as he took in all the scenes happening around and unconsciously assembling theories even if his father was now long gone, talking with some old friend from the police academy, his mom engaged in a conversation with the man’s wife. 

If only Gus was there… 

The place would likely be on fire by then. 

Another wave of irritation crossed the boy’s body and Shawn started to count the number of forks in each table for lack of anything better to do, trying to guess how long they would need to stay there and how long he could handle that party without eloping. The nightmare of a lecture preceded by a month of grounding the only thing holding Shawn from bolting away. 

Just as he was contemplating a better escaping plan his eyes were dragged to a boy standing no more than twelve feet away from him. He seemed to be around his age, perhaps a year younger and clearly richer as his fancy suit and shiny black shoes indicated. But what made Shawn’s curiosity jolt up was the silver pistol the boy had attached to his waist. 

It couldn’t be, no way.

Without another thought, he jumped out of his seat, his most friendly smile on his lips as he made his way to the boy possessing the object of Shawn’s most wonderful dreams. 

He had to see it closely. 

Besides, his father had said he should try and make some friends while there and Shawn would never disrespect a direct order from his father. 

“Hey, dude! I’m Shawn. Nice to meet you.”

With his infamous grin, that he carried on his face since his earlier months of life, Shawn stopped in front of the red-headed boy who possessed the most incredible toy ever invented by mankind (according to Shawn.)

“Oh, hi. I’m Thomas, but you can call me Tom. Nice to meet you too.”

“So, I was going to ask if I could play with you.”

“Sure. I was going to call my brother and cousin to play too. Follow me.”

Shawn nodded and walked towards the back of the ballroom, meeting with an equally red-headed boy, but older, and a dirty blond one, whose glasses made his eyes look a lot bigger than they probably were. 

“Shawn, this is Ethan, my older brother and this is Ryan, my cousin. Guys, this is Shawn.”

The boys exchanged waves and seconds later were already running around, pretending to be escaping from an alien invasion, while defeating evil space pirates with their napkin-crafted swords. 

Ducking behind a table, the boys took shelter from the open fire aimed at them while they assembled a strategy to defy their enemy. While Ethan and Ryan discussed the correct way of killing an alien, Shawn seized the opportunity to finally get to business and achieve his main goal. 

“So… Tom, is this the real deal?”

The boy turned from his vigilante position to notice Shawn pointing at the toy attached at his waist. 

“Yes. Just got this week.”

“Dude! That’s so cool!”

“Do you wanna try it?”

“Can I?” 

Feigning the best innocent look he could muster, Shawn was delighted in seeing his plan unfolding greatly in front of his eyes. Tom strapped out the silver toy from his waistband, handing it to the Spencer boy who grasped the fake gun with hungry fingers, already turning and rolling it between his hands, inspecting every detail he could. 

In front of his very eyes, a brand new laser tag gun. 

He couldn’t believe it.

“How did you even get it? They’re not selling those yet.”

“It’s a long story but… My cousin has a friend and his dad works at some marketing company. They were the ones behind the advertisements for the gun. Well, this man happened to know the woman who works at the place where they produce the toys. She received four laser tag kits and after giving one to her daughter and another for her sons she gave away the remaining two. My cousin’s friend already had one because of his dad, so Ryan got one and gave the last kit to me and my brother.”

“Woah! So it’s like, only five kids owning one of those?”

“I guess, maybe more.” 

Shawn was still admiring the toy, wondering what he would have to do to convince his parents to buy him one when the laser tags were released on the market. 

“I wish I could have one of these.”

“They are pretty cool. I wasn’t supposed to share this with my brother, though. The woman who got the laser tags was going to keep just one but my dad said that her daughter begged for one. I think she wants to be a cop or something.”

Tom returned to his vigil, now receiving orders from Ryan and Ethan as a strategy was set and they were ready to go. Reluctantly, Shawn handed the laser tag gun back to his owner, briefly envying the girl who got the toy it was supposed to be his (in his logic, he would be the next in line to receive the precious gun and not Ethan and Tom). He pitted the girl though, using such an incredible object to portray such an unfortunate profession as a member of the police enforcement. But now, there was no one he wanted to be more friends with than with her. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Tom urging him to run as they bravely faced the evil aliens and space pirates.

The rest of the wedding passed faster than Shawn predicted and he had to be dragged to the car by his parents. On the way home he couldn't stop contemplating the fact that he had actually held a real laser tag and how much he would brag about it to Gus, or anyone crossing his way really, proving once and for all that, his best friend should have skipped that boring museum trip with his family in the first place. 

And when he went to sleep that night, drenched by all the emotions that overpowered his body while protecting the galaxy, Shawn figured he would dream with all the aliens and pirates he defeated but instead he dreamed with a blond, sapphire-eyed, girl aiming a laser tag at him.

  
  



	3. Four People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here comes another chap! This one is centered in Jules and the O'Hara clan! I tried to bring up her past and, since the show doesn't provide much background content on Juliet's part I took the liberty to let my imagination flow and portray them in the way I believe her family could be just like her personality as an eight years old girl. 
> 
> I apologize if it ended up too occ, but fingers crossed it turned out fine! 
> 
> Also, I know we just entered October and, supposedly, it's still too early to write about New Years' Eve but... I just baked a batch of Christmas themed shortbread cookies this week so... 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little piece and please, leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else you feel like! I love to read your opinions and the feedback is always appreciated <3

_ 1990 _

_ Miami Beach _

The cold sand was contrasted by the warm water of the waves crashing at the shore, occasionally reaching the running feet of the eight years old Juliet O’Hara, who kept a fast pace towards the light blue tent her family had assembled at the limits of the boardwalk but wise enough to pick a less crowded spot (if it was possible) to gather and wait for the promised midnight colorful fireworks. 

Her loose long blond curls flowed along with her white dress as she picked up in speed, not caring about the previous reprimanding words of her mother about not messing up with her clothing. She peeked over her shoulder, just to be sure she was safe and not being followed anymore by the dog she had a brief encounter with, and that, for unknown reasons, started to chase her. Juliet slowed her pace, but not before crashing at something, or better, someone, finally stopping, ending on a heap on the sand. 

Quickly she put herself on her feet, already listening to the rumbling coming from the brunette girl she had just crashed into. Amanda Mills and her sickening face glared at her with a mix of anger and despise that Juliet found extremely infuriating. 

Trotting from the tent came to her older brother, already grabbing the slim hand of his girlfriend, helping her to steady herself, watching the scene through a blinding passion haze, much more concerned with the girl he was currently dating to realize the sparkles of hatred exchanged between her and his favorite and only little sister. 

“Why don’t you use those things in your face called eyes and watch where you’re going?”

Brushing the sand out of her perfectly fitted, and much revealing for a fifteen years old, dress Amanda kept puffing air out of her red tainted lips and rolling her eyes at the inconvenience she thought Juliet was. 

Rather wanting to answer spitefully but aware of her brother’s presence and his tattletale nature, Juliet bit back her words and, instead, opened an apologetic smile, shrugging her shoulders in the most innocent way she could. 

“I’m sorry Amanda. I’ll make sure to watch my step next time.”

Satisfied, the teenager grinned victoriously at the little girl. 

“I don’t want to get my clothes messed by hitting into garbage.” - this last sentence was more a whisper to herself than an intended comeback, but of course the teenager listened to every word. 

Amanda’s jawn instantly dropped, outrage painted in her face, which was gaining a new shade of crimson. Juliet disguised the proud grin in her face, her puppy blue eyes conveying an ingenuousness that she didn’t possess but that was enough to deceive her brother. 

“Ew-wan! Did you hear what she said to me?” 

The brunette whined at her boyfriend, arms thrown in the air while she pouted like a crying baby, seeking for Ewan’s defense. 

“Mandy… I’m sure Julie didn’t mean to offend you, am I right?”

He looked at his little sister, who nodded frantically at him, her ocean colored eyes meeting his with a sincere look while she tried so hard to not laugh at the naïvety of his brother regarding her, or any other women he cared about really. Although she loved Ewan very much and respected him, Juliet had her brother wrapped around her little fingers since she was a baby and quickly learned how to use it for her own benefits. 

“See? I told you. Now, just chill and enjoy the party. It’s almost midnight. I’ll go grab us some popsicles and sparkling cider. It’s time to celebrate.”

His overjoy was contagious and a little comical if you watched the ginormous teenager Ewan was, his muscles already well-shaped and his height above the expected for his age and genetics, giving both his mother and father weren’t that tall. 

Walking back to the tent, the boy left Juliet and Amanda alone and all formalities were dropped. They hated each other, since they first met, mainly because Juliet knew that her brother was being used by that selfish, idiotic girl, so caught up by his passion and her good looks to notice it. Finn, already in his twenties, didn’t have the time to deal with his little sibling's shenanigans, leaving the O’Hara girl alone to defend her brother. 

The long gold nails of Amanda pointed accusingly at the blond in front of her, eyes narrowed as she wondered what would be the next antics the little girl would pull and get away with. 

“You’re weirdly smart for a little girl”

Juliet smiled mischievously, taking those words as a compliment. 

“And you extremely dumb for a teen”

Amanda fumed, her irritation reaching its limits. Juliet was wise enough to pour some water over the situation before it all backfired at her. 

“Hey, just… calm down, okay? Why are you so bitter anyways? It’s New Year’s Eve!”

The girl rolled her eyes, regaining her composure, and straightening her posture in an attempt to appear older than she really was. 

“Not that it concerns a little brat like you but I was supposed to be spending New Year’s Eve in Santa Barbara, surrounded by California’s weather and amazing food!”

Juliet crooked one eyebrow up, annoyance painted on her sapphire eyes.

“And why aren’t you there then? Would make us a big favor.”

“We’re supposed to stay at a beach house that a friend of my mom owns but her stupid son and his best friend decided to start their own snow cone business but forgot the supplies locked inside the place for a week. The house is now being fumigated and my dreamy New Year’s Eve ruined.”

“That’s just dumb! Who forgets about a business they just started?”

“Apparently they do. And for what I’ve heard this is not even the most idiotic thing they did. The list goes on for long miles.”

Juliet chuckled at the thought of two boys dumb enough to pull up something like that. 

“It’s all their fault! I should be kissing Michael by now.”

This last part came as a mutter from Amanda’s lips, who was so caught up in her deception that didn’t realize Juliet had heard every single word. 

A wave of furious anger overcame the eight years old, who couldn't believe what she had just heard. It was one thing being an annoying, selfish, stuck up teen, but nobody would hurt Ewan like that, not while Juliet could do something about it. 

She watched her brother approach them, popsicles in his hand and an idea lighted up in her head. Gladly, Juliet accepted the treat handed to her and waited for the perfect moment to accomplish her plan. In a few minutes, the countdown would begin, people would be too distracted to pay attention to her. If she struck the right nerve she was sure Amanda would drop the polite act she had in front of Juliet’s family, always posing as a lovely, sweet girl instead of showing her true cheating, liar colors. 

When the first firework exploded in the sky Juliet seized the opportunity and, in her Oscar-winning performance, “accidentally” smashed her cherry popsicle against Amanda’s dress, immediately staining it, stopping the girl from moving any inch closer from Ewan to steal a midnight’s kiss. 

Forgetting the people around her, the teen started to scream obscenities at the little blond who stayed there petrified and astonished, suppressing with every ounce of her body the laughter bubbling inside her chest at the success of her plan. 

Her family stopped the joyful greetings and hugs to watch the scene unfolding in front of them. Stern and disappointed looks painted on all O’Hara’s faces, while Amanda lousy apologized and Juliet exited discreetly, running not too far away, but enough to enjoy some peace of mind and the fireworks that kept blasting in a kaleidoscope of colors, lightening the dark sky with its mesmerizing glow. 

Digging her toes on the wet sand, Juliet stopped by a few rocks, resting her hip against one of them, enjoying the show displaying in front of her eyes. Somehow, still a mystery to her, her mind traveled to Amanda’s explanation of her canceled trip. 

Again, who would forget about snow cones supplies for such a long time when they depended on it to make money?

Whoever those boys were, and as stupid as their shenanigans sounded, Juliet couldn't help but think they must be some fun duo. 

She had never been to California before and while standing there, alone, she contemplated how it felt to be a little in the past as people there had another two hours of waiting before their firework show began. She also imagined what those boys could be doing right now while they waited. 

And as 1990 began, Juliet O’Hara contemplated what was like living in Santa Barbara, California, wondering if one day she would be there, watching the fireworks paint the sky as she did right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, also, they never mentioned Juliet's older brother name so I decided to baptize him at my taste ;)


	4. Three People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here comes another chap! This one is centered on Gus and Shawn's friendship which makes me a little anxious since writing them, their interactions, and banters are completely out of my comfort zone. So I apologize in advance if this sounded too far from what a conversation between them could have been. 
> 
> Also, I hope that I captured Gus correctly, at least in the way I portrayed him as a college student! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chap and please, leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else you feel like! I love to read your opinions and the feedback is always appreciated <3

_ Santa Barbara _

_ 1998 _

Burton Guster was spiraling. 

After four years of hard work, nights spent with his head shoved inside books, and finding in his college’s librarian a friend, he thought he could survive higher education without completely losing it. But as finals approached, their filthy wrinkled claws closer and closer to grab him, Gus found himself on the verge of a heart attack. 

He had lost count of how many hours he had been sitting in this same hard chair, rusty and worn out, while he tried to memorize his chemistry book from beginning to end. By that moment he wasn’t sure about the differences between one compound and the other. Was it Sulfadimidine or Sulfadiazine used to treat Toxoplasmosis? 

As the anxiety started to climb up his throat, forming a gigantic lump in it, Gus dropped his pencil and sighed, frustrated, and extremely tired. He couldn't keep up like this, he needed a break. 

Well, he was supposed to have a break that Saturday night, but all plans were canceled and he was left trapped in his insane study routine. The only thing keeping him going was the promise of his mother’s tapioca, lightly dusted with cinnamon, waiting for him in the fridge once he got out of the library. 

If only Shawn was there… He probably wouldn’t be stuck in that place, well, actually, he probably wouldn't graduate at all. Knowing his best friend as Gus did, it would be impossible to attend college while attempting to keep Shawn out of trouble. 

Speaking of that troublemaker, Gus’ cell phone started to vibrate above the table, producing loud noises that echoed through the large library, earning stern and annoyed looks from those unfortunate people who, like him, were stuck there too on a Saturday night studying their butts off. 

With an apologetic smile, Gus silently made his way out of the library, towards the three entrance steps, walking past some trees to sit on a bench underneath one of them, just a few feet away from the old building. Once seated, he flipped the phone open and pressed the answer button, already greeted by his best friend's cheerful voice.

_ “Gus! Ma man! How’re you doing? Studying much?” _

“Hey, Shawn! I’m fine. How did you know I was studying?”

_ “Com’ on Gus! Don’t be Rachel’s Green hairless cat!” _ _   
_

“Shawn, that doesn’t even make sense.”

_ “You don’t make sense!” _

Gus clicked his tongue in annoyance. He rolled his eyes and let the comment slip, redirecting the conversation so he could figure out what Shawn had been up to since his last call two months ago. 

“Anyways, how things are going in…”

_ “San Antonio.” _

“San Antonio? What are you doing in Texas, Shawn? And please don’t say you got back to that ridiculous idea of driving a whiner mobile all the way to Mexico.”

_ “Com’ on son! Of course, I’m back on this idea! It’s a great idea actually. But apparently you  _ _ have to have sanitary permissions or something… Well, too complicated so now I’m between jobs.” _

“Do you have any money left?”

_ “I’m getting by.” _

Gus could tell the playful tone in his friend’s voice had lessened, the conversation taking a more serious turn. 

“Did you speak to your dad lately?” 

The other end of the line went silent for a few moments, Gus wondering if Shawn had just rung upon him. He knew the subject of Henry Spencer was a very delicate one, but it had been almost three years since Shawn had last seen his father, he must at least have given the old man a call, but knowing his best friend as Gus did, that stubborn, hard-head child-man, he bet that the guy didn’t even know where his father was living nowadays. 

He heard Shawn clear his throat and knew the call wasn’t over. 

_ “Gus…” _

The hesitation was enough to signal Gus that it was time to change the subjects. 

“Okay. Well... If you need anything...”

_ “Thanks, buddy.” _

“Anytime.”

He could almost see the gleaming eyes of Shawn, the mischievousness in them increasing as he searched for a way to lighten up the conversation again, and change the focus out of himself and his troubled life. 

_ “So… Why're you studying on a Saturday night may I ask?” _

“You well know I’ve my finals coming next week.”

_ “It’s just a silly test, Gus. Come on, get out of there, have some fun! Live a little.” _

“Just a test? It’s called finals for a reason Shawn. My future career depends on them.”

_ “As a pharmaceutical? Really, Gus? Couldn’t you just pick something more boring to do?” _

“At least I’m graduating at something.”

_ “Well, I happen to believe America's higher graduation system to be awfully boring. I, for instance, decided to explore the great adventures this country can offer and I think you should do the same.” _

“Shawn, I don’t believe that visiting the world's largest rubber band ball is considered an adventure.” 

_ “The shirt I got in the gift shop says otherwise. Just go wild one night Gus! Do something fun for a change.”  _

Gus knew that Shawn wouldn’t drop the subject and, frankly, he was getting more and more annoyed by his friend's opinions on his life decision, even though he couldn’t get mad at Shawn, at least not for long. 

“Just so you know I had a date planned for tonight, okay?”

_ “And why aren’t you there right now then?” _

“If you paid attention you’d realize I said “had”, as in the past tense.”

_ “I’m sorry, let me rephrase then, why didn't you get to go on a date tonight? _ ”

“The girl had to cancel.”

_ “Why? It was your head oil, wasn’t it? I told you Gus tha-” _

“NO! It wasn’t that Shawn. Lucas had set me up with this girl he met at a barbecue in his girlfriend’s house last month. He thought we would hit it off and set the date for us but she had to cancel because her cousin arrived a day earlier from Miami to spend the week while her parents went on an international conference or something.” 

_ “Oh, that sucks! I’m sorry bud.” _

“It’s okay. We rescheduled for after my finals.”

_ “Nice.”  _

Gus heard some rattling in the background and someone shouting Shawn’s name. 

_ “Hey, Gus, I’ve gotta go. Talk to you soon. Bye!” _

And before he could answer, Shawn was gone. 

“Bye Shawn, take care.” 

He flipped the phone close and shoved the small device back inside his pocket, taking a moment to let the phone call sink in before he returned to his memorizing process. 

It was after those calls that Gus realized how much he missed his best friend, who was out there living life in his own peculiar, reckless, freeway. When Shawn first took off, Gus contemplated the idea of joining him, doing something wild for a change, breaking all expectations people built in him over the years. He has always been the serious one, the only person capable of controlling Shawn’s impulsive and carefree personality. It would be nice to rip off that label. 

But Gus, unlike his best friend, was too scared to take that risk and after a while settled with the realization that he was a man built to fit plans, a man who followed all the rules and protocols imposed on him.

Shawn was the one supposed to live wildly. 

Gus just wished that one day, his best friend would have something, or someone, he loved enough to settle down for. Sure a carefree life could be a fun experience but so was the joy of growing roots and watching the things you took hard work to build, blossom. 

Walking back to the library, Gus made a mental note to not forget to call Henry and see how he was doing and, without Shawn’s knowledge, inform the old Spencer about his son’s wearebounds. Also, to give Lucas a call and reschedule that date he had given up after it was canceled. Shawn was right, he should live a little. By then, Gus believed that the girl’s cousin would be gone, back to Florida and their weird Guinness Records. 

Maybe his life wasn’t that exciting but Gus was happy enough to know that, somewhere, more precisely, in San Antonio, his friend was living the adventures they planned as kids. Shawn was living the dream and Gus was patiently waiting to listen to all the stories resulting from it. 


	5. Two People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, another chap is here! This one is all about Jules. 
> 
> For purposes of fitting this particular plot I changed the age Juliet met Scott, but I don't believe this interferes with the show, at all. Also, I proudly introduce you to Emily. We never knew much about Jules' past and life in Miami, so I created a best friend for her. She deserves someone to talk with when things in her life get wild. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chap and please, leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else you feel like! I love to read your opinions and the feedback is always appreciated <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_ 2001 _

_ Miami _

Juliet smothered her dress’ skirt once more, attempting to vanish with invisible wrinkles on the light blue material. The summer weather brought people out of their houses to enjoy the beach and the coolness of the sea waters, anything to survive the heatwave crossing the entire state. 

It was almost 7 P.M. and the sun was still visible in the sky, whose color was a spectrum of blue, pink, and orange. From her seat, facing the window, she could see families, elderly couples, toddlers walking by the boardwalk across the street, carrying picnic baskets, bright colored sand buckets, and other necessary supplies for a pleasant day at the beach.

She couldn't help the smile forming on her face. Juliet loved Miami, and even if her heart has been craving for some adventure lately, to explore other parts of the country, to travel away, her home would always be that subtropical state. 

The sound of the restaurant’s door opening brought the blond’s attention back, and she couldn’t mask the disappointment of seeing Emily wasn’t there yet. The anticipation and excitement engulfing her just before she contemplated life happening outside that building returned fully and Juliet was finding it really hard to remain seated. 

Her best friend was coming, finally. 

It had been almost two years since they last saw each other and although phone calls and emails kept them updated, it wasn’t the same as talking face to face. 

She still remembered the day Emily announced she had just entered UCLA, it was a mix of deep pride at her best friend’s accomplishment but a crushing sadness at the knowledge that she would have to part and their plans of being roommates while both attended UM were frustrated. 

But now, as the years passed, Juliet could only affirm that the distance made their friendship, formed on the first day of middle school, stronger and assured both girls that no matter how far apart they were, their bond was too powerful to be broken by a few miles. 

And more than her presence, Juliet was dying to meet Emily’s new boyfriend. The girls had spent almost all their calls in the last few months talking about it. From the day Emily met him at a café just outside campus, to all the steps that lead him in asking her out to them finally addressing the boyfriend/girlfriend title, Juliet was there. Not physically, but supporting and advising her friend through endless hours of phone conversations and emails.

James seemed like a really nice guy, and from the amount of time she and her best friend spent talking about him, Juliet felt like they already knew each other. Her entry at the Police Academy allowed her to check James' background, just to be sure, and her instincts guaranteed that he was the perfect guy for her best friend. 

He had moved from Santa Barbara to LA to attend college, didn't drink or smoke, and even being five years older than Emily never mistreated her for being younger. He had five other siblings and that typical infomercial family. His parents have been married for the great part of three decades and waited excitedly for the arrival of their first grandchild. 

Emily was a lucky girl, and even if Juliet was still single (well, there was this Scott guy, but they were still on the talking phase, she wasn't sure how far they would make) she couldn't be happier for her friend and, deep down, wishing to someday have what her best friend did. 

The restaurant’s door opened again and this time Juliet was rewarded with the image of her best friend, with her tanned skin and short dark hair, waving at her excitedly, suppressing the urge of running to the table, knowing that they had to maintain some composure. 

The woman approached the table and Juliet was already on her feet, engulfing her best friend in a bear hug, so glad to finally have her there and ready for countless hours of gossiping and updates. 

“Oh my God! Ems, I can’t believe you’re really here.”

“Me neither! I’m so happy Julie. I missed you like crazy, you know that.”

“I missed you too! I can’t wait for all the updates! You’ve to tell me everything!”

Both girls smiled knowingly, preparing themselves to their moment of “sharing public information” (because they didn’t gossip) while they sipped on their alcohol-free drinks, pretending to be older than they really were. 

Juliet pointed a seat across from her, that Emily gladly took. Caught in the blissful feeling of seeing her friend after so long the blond didn’t realize someone was missing until that moment. 

“Ems, where’s James?”

The woman smiled apologetic, knowing how much Juliet wanted to meet him.

“Oh, he couldn't make it.”

“It’s everything okay?”

“Yes. I’ve to apologize too. James came with me and just when we landed he discovered that one of his closest friends from high school was here, in Miami.”

“The guy is from Santa Barbara?”

“Yeah. Born and raised, just like James. His name is Shawn, and they haven't seen each other since their graduation. Apparently this Shawn guy skipped formal education and is currently traveling around the coast.”

“Woah, that’s kind of unsettling, living without a plan. Although it seems kind of fun.”

“Yeah. James says he’s always been this free spirit, and nobody was surprised when he took off.” 

Juliet remained silent for a few seconds, wondering how was life where nothing was planned for you, where you could just wake up each morning facing adventure. Seemed exciting. 

“Anyways, we’re gonna stay here for the weekend and James asked if you’re free tomorrow. We could have brunch together and you guys can finally meet.”

“Yes! Oh, sure! It’s set.”

Both girls smiled, already thrilled with the plans for the next day. They had only 48 hours to catch up so they better not spare a minute of it.

“You know Julie, I haven’t met this Shawn, but James says he thinks you two would really hit it off.”

“What?” - Juliet couldn’t conceal the faint blush from tainting her cheeks - “No, I… “

“Come on. It’s been almost a year since you last went on a date. I could ask James to invite Shawn and you guys can get to know each other.”

Juliet cleared her throat, embarrassed by a situation that didn’t even happen. For unknown reasons, the idea of that carefree guy unsettled her. 

“I think I’m good Ems. It’s fine. Besides, you know I’ve been talking with Scott lately. It wouldn't be fair to him.”

“Humm” - Emily raised one eyebrow suspiciously at her best friend, trying to uncover what Juliet was hiding underneath her dismissive look. - “Scott, huh? How things are going?”

And from that, the conversation took off. They talked about Scott, about college, their families, their plans, how Emily was sure that after she graduated she and James would be engaged, how Juliet was excited for her next steps in the Academy, and her plans of becoming a Detective. All their high school colleagues' lives were revisited and they made sure to update on any news, from marriages to unplanned pregnancies to the ones who were now living in another country as famous journalists. 

By the end of the evening, their throats were a little sore from all the talking and their tummies filled with the most delicious meal, topped by a gigantic piece of chocolate cake. It was almost 11 P.M. when both women finally left the restaurant, the bittersweet feeling of having to part ways consoled by the excitement of the next day’s plans. 

Juliet would drop by Emily’s home at 10 A.M. to pick up the couple, giving James a fair tour around Miami and sharing a delicious brunch, courtesy of her cousin’s diner, with them. 

As she walked back to her car, after watching Emily disappear on the avenue, Juliet kept thinking about that dinner, all the things they discussed, and how happy she was for having a lasting and sincere friendship in her life. 

The night breeze was gently blowing her hair and the boardwalk, still as lively as at daylight, although less crowded, invited the young woman to an evening stroll. She ditched her heels and walked the lightened path, watching the couples enjoying that beautiful night, adorned by gleaming stars and a full moon. 

Unwilling her mind was dragged back to Emily’s mention of that Shawn guy. Later in that dinner, they talked about him briefly again, but since Ems didn’t know him, there wasn’t much they could explore. But something about him got Juliet’s attention. 

The way he seemed so free, not attached to anything, no roots. He was just a guy riding around the country, enjoying his youth years. 

Juliet couldn’t picture life like that, at least no for herself, as appealing as it sounded. She had responsibilities in Miami, a family that was counting on her, a college to graduate, a career to build, a mother to comfort every month they spent without news from Ewan, not knowing if the war had beat him or not, nephews she wanted to watch grow. 

A life on the road was appealing, reviving all those feelings she had as a little girl to explore the world, to see what was out there, but she had too many things, equally exciting, holding her back. 

Perhaps, one day, she would be brave enough to pursue new places to live, to change cities, to build a life of her own. Maybe, in the future, an opportunity would present and she would leave to achieve new horizons, who knows? 

But for now, the life she had was good and so she wouldn’t allow herself to meet a guy whose free spirit, and probable lack of commitment, would always be an issue between them. She was too grounded to keep him there, and he was too much of a free spirit to settle down. 

Besides, she had other plans now. 

Scott was everything she always looked for, tall, athletic, but most of all genuine and kind. He cared about her, that was a given, and the fact that he broke his valuable set of Dumbo figurines to give one to her, just because he discovered that she loved the movie as a kid, made Juliet realize how special he was. They weren’t even dating yet and he already showed her how important she was to him.

That evening Juliet realized that what she had there in Miami, at least for now, was enough, it was good and worth staying for. 

If one day she happened to move, to change, she would embrace it with open arms, but for now, Juliet was content with the security her hometown, the friendship of Emily, and the promises of an incredible relationship with Scott, offered her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, before I forget, I recently went back on my previous stories to do some double-checking and I noticed some formation problems in the first two chaps of my fic "A Date With Hitchcock". I sincerely apologize. I'm happy to inform that I went back and fixed it so now you can have an easy and smooth reading ;)


	6. One Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, another chap is here! This one is, again, Jules' centered.
> 
> This one is also the last chap before the big encounter and I wanted to explore Juliet's expectations regarding her new life in California.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chap and please, leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else you feel like! I love to read your opinions and the feedback is always appreciated <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_ 2006 _

_ Miami Airport  _

_ "Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 591 to Santa Barbara. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes. Thank you." _

Juliet dug in her purse, her fingers expertly grabbing the flight ticket and her ID. She held onto them tightly, excitement mingled with some fear filling her heart. 

That was it, the beginning of it all. 

She couldn't believe the opportunity she just got. 

In four days she would become the new Junior Detective of Santa Barbara Police Department. All those nights of intense training, all the weekends with her head shoved in the books, all hours lost memorizing codes and laws, worth it. 

Finally, her childhood dream was coming true. 

People around her started to rise from their seats, preparing to board and she watched life happen around her. Her family had dropped her at the airport a couple of hours ago and, whenever she thought of her mom’s face, her eyes would tear up the same way they did when she waved goodbye to those people who raised and loved her. 

From all the places she could be transferred, California was never the one she expected, and her immediate request was a welcomed surprise as well. Apparently she was going there to fill the place of a recently reassigned Detective, for motives still unknown to Juliet.

And from all places, Santa Barbara would be her new city to call home. She was glad to have been there before, visiting her cousin who, nowadays, had moved to Seattle and was in charge of a bakery. That city that once her best friend Emily claimed it would be her home too, because of James and his wish to live close to his relatives. Juliet could only smile at the naivety it was that thought. Very differently from predictions made in 2001, Emily was now married, but with a very wealthy investor, ten years older than her, and who spent the majority of his months traveling between countries, and consequently so did Emily. 

It was fun to receive her postcards, see where she was and what exotic and beautiful places she got to visit. Emily had the life of a princess and Juliet couldn’t be happier for her best friend, even if she missed her like crazy. 

_ "Passengers. This is the boarding announcement for flight 591 to Santa Barbara. We are now inviting all passengers to begin boarding. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Thank you." _

Juliet stood, following the long line already formed. In front of her, a young couple held hands, the girl leaning her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder. He turned slightly to plant a kiss on the top of her hair and the blond could hear the content sigh the woman left scape her lips. 

She couldn't help the smile and the bittersweet memory that scene caused. 

She still remembered saying goodbye to Scott. The fact that he had to move from Miami to LA in her second year of college, certainly changed their relationship. Things took another turn when Juliet flew there to be with him for the three months of vacation she got. He asked her to stay, and perhaps, if it was now, she would be willing to take that risk, but back then she just couldn’t. Although she loved Scott, Juliet had a whole future ahead of her, and certainly, her mom would kill her if she ditched the opportunity to become the cop she always dreamed of being, since she was a little girl, to pursue a romantic adventure, even Scott being one of the sweetest and most reliable guys she ever met. 

2003 was forever stained in her heart, just as the promise she had made Scott. Seven years, well, now four, until they meet again. 

The line moved faster than she predicted and within minutes she was already handing her ticket to the flight attendant and being guided to her seat by a very friendly stewardess. 

_ “Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven’t already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position. Thank you.” _

Juliet watched the bright sunny sky of Miami through her small round window, wondering if the pleasant weather would accompany her to California. 

She hoped so because visiting the beach there was one of the first things she wanted to do when she arrived. Besides unpacking and meeting with her new Chief. 

Karen Vick, Chief Interim and the one who filled Juliet on what to expect on her first day of work. She would be partnered with Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, who was in that position for almost five years now. Her new boss did not inform Juliet much on what to expect from the man but, of course, she had done her homework, and, at each new article or file she read about Lassiter, more impressed she would get. 

The guy was good, like, really good. And a very skilled Detective, but not known for his kindness, which meant Juliet would have to raise her game. She tended to be a little too mushy sometimes and along with her young age, it was always an issue around the Police Enforcement world. People always misjudged her, thinking her youth meant inexperience and lack of commitment to the job. 

If that opportunity proved anything, was that Juliet O’Hara was more than capable, she was there to become the best Junior Detective Santa Barbara had ever known. The lack of age she possessed, she compensated with determination and hard work. 

Her mom always reminded her that, if she managed to be born and survive in the middle of a traffic accident, under the midday sun during a heatwave in Miami, she could face anything else. 

She was ready. 

_ “Ladies and gentlemen, this is Lisa Aldrin and I’m your chief flight attendant. On behalf of Captain Adam Turner and the entire crew, welcome aboard American Airlines flight  _ _ 591 _ _ , from Miami to Santa Barabara." _

_ Our flight time will be 7 hours and 11 minutes. _

_ At this time, make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position and that your seat belt is correctly fastened. Also, your portable electronic devices must be set to ‘airplane’ mode until an announcement is made upon arrival. Thank you.” _

In her previous research, Juliet concluded that her new job environment was pretty promising. A lot of good cops and detectives working there, people who could guide and help her to sharpen her skills. Also, they held some famous figures among them, like Henry Spencer, for example. She remembered people mentioning his name while in the Academy, how many cases he had solved. The number of dangerous criminals he put behind bars was impressive, to say the least. It was a shame he was already retired but, from what she heard, Henry still lived in Santa Barbara. Perhaps she would get the chance to meet him if he ever showed up at the station, maybe even ask for some advice if she worked up enough courage to actually speak with him. 

There was also this guy, apparently a consultant to the Department. He, alongside his friend, helped with a recent case, guaranteeing success in the apprehension of the culprit. The only thing Juliet wasn’t entirely sure was if she heard correctly when the Chief said he was a psychic. That couldn't be right, could be? I mean, sure Juliet never judged anyone, at least not before meeting the person, but a psychic who happens to solve crimes? It looked more like the plot of some late-night TV show than a real-life career, or in this case, ability. 

But, somehow, that faceless guy got stuck in her mind. His peculiar profession dragged her attention and now Juliet couldn't stop thinking about it. Was it true? Would he continue to consult for the police? Would they ever meet? 

_ "Cabin Crew, doors on automatic, cross-check and report. Thank you." _

Well, despite that guy being for real or not, or if she would ever get to meet the “celebrities” of the Department, or even if she would have to fight a little harder to earn her new partner’s respect, along with the other rookies and cops, Juliet knew that her life was about to change. 

_ “Cabin crew, please take your seats for take-off.” _

Juliet held tight to her seat, watching through her window Miami become tinier and tinier until all she could see was the fluffy clouds on the bright blue sky. 

That was it. 

The beginning of a new life. 

A life she chose, that she was going to build and mold.

And, this year, she would, just like she imagined so many years ago, get to see the New Year’s Eve fireworks from California. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just wanted to inform you that a new piece of my series Words In Between will be posted on Sunday! Hope you all enjoy it as well <3


	7. No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, only one more chap to go and wrap up this fic! In this one, I finally brought Shawn and Juliet together! (at least as acquaintances). In this, I also explored both points of view from this amazing couple! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chap and please, leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else you feel like! I love to read your opinions and the feedback is always appreciated <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! It's been a pleasure to have all this support and kindness. ;)

_ 2006 _

_ Santa Barbara _

What was she doing? 

She couldn't have just flirted with that guy, not a chance. 

Because that would be simply the dumbest decision she would ever make. 

It has only been four days. Four!

Juliet didn’t even get the chance to visit the beach yet. Between all the unpacking and bureaucracy of her transfer, the only thing she had a chance to visit was the police station and a grocery store two blocks away from her apartment. 

And yet, that Shawn guy, surprisingly intriguing, somehow mysterious, clearly a player but insanely mesmerizing, got her attention.

She was there to arrest a perp, her first assignment in Santa Barbara, and instead of focusing on her job, Juliet O’Hara found herself overthinking her interaction with that witty and charming, even if she wouldn't admit it, not even at gunpoint, man with bluish-green eyes so inviting she found herself being dragged involuntarily to his haze. 

Sure, in the short amount of time they spoke, actually that he spoke for the both of them, he was capable of pulling all her trigs while reading her like a textbook. He got almost everything about her right, and at the same time he surprised her with his accuracy regarding her life, he’s capable of infuriating and annoying her on dangerous levels. His snort, smart-ass grin at her, the final drop to fall on her overloaded emotional system, making her storm out of that diner, but not without taking one last glance at that unsettling man. 

It was like she knew him her whole life. 

And that single knowledge was enough to shake her completely, making her heart beat faster than it should because she had never felt that way about any other guy. 

Later, once the perp was put in custody and another case was assigned to her and her new partner, who Juliet was still having some trouble in defining, fearing what the additional knowledge would cause to her mental and emotional stability, after all, the lanky Irish man had scared a poor rookie just by glancing at him, she discovered that “diner guy”, as she stared calling him even though he told her his name, was the infamous psych she was informed about.

What were the odds? 

But she wasn’t affected by that, not slightly, not even a little. 

She was there to do her job, to settle down and start her own life, a new one where she was able to decide things for herself, without having to consider how it would affect the people around her, at least not as directly as it was while she lived with her family. 

So what if he was kind of cute? What if his smile was very captivating? What if he was indeed very talented and, even if she didn’t believe in the whole psychic deal, at least not for now, making her wonder how he could get the job done?

Shawn Spencer, that unrevealed detective who kept staring at her when he thought she wasn’t looking, causing her to blush and conceal her face out of his piercing, instigating eyes. 

But Juliet wouldn't let her guard down. She was focused, determined, and wouldn't be deceived by flattering compliments and flashing smiles. She was stronger than that. 

And while she fought hard against all the undesired thoughts pilling up in her mind regarding that new acquaintance, little did she know that Shawn was struggling just as much. 

From the moment he had set eyes on the pretty blonde who stole his seat, Shawn felt attracted to her. She was gorgeous, but not only because of her features but because there was something more on that woman that dragged him to her. 

His observational skill and powerful mind, traits that he carried his entire life and not always appreciated, now served him wonderfully as he read as much as he could from that enchanting angel a few inches away from him. 

Juliet. 

The name played out nice in his tongue and once more Shawn found himself being wrapped by the spell of someone he met just some minutes before. 

Who was she? 

For the first time in his life, Shawn realized he wanted to know everything about that intriguing, mysterious woman who kept throwing annoyed glances at him while he pulled his childish antics and shenanigans in an almost pitiful way, in an attempt to drag her attention to him and make himself noticed, hopefully staying in her mind enough for her to think about him.

But when he realized she was a cop, his entire image of her, built over those short moments of interaction, came crumbling down. Not necessarily because she followed a line of work he so vehemently avoided for the past ten years, but because it presented an opportunity he never thought he would have. 

She was a cop, therefore they would be seeing a lot of each other. 

Shawn had enough hope to believe that Psych would survive more than a few months and seeing how much of an impression he had caused on Chief Vick, he was confident that soon more cases would fall on his lap and, inevitably, he would be forced to team up with the SBPD detectives. 

If having to deal with Carlton Lassiter was the price he would have to pay in order to see Juliet too, Shawn was gladly accepting it. 

Just sitting there, watching her shove her gun inside her purse, hands still shaking from the adrenaline, and her insanely beautiful blue eyes shimmer with the relief and contentment of her first burts, Shawn understood what his mind kept screaming at him since the moment he set foot on that diner and caught sight of her. 

It was like he knew her his entire life. 

And that realization was enough to scare his very core. 

It couldn’t be. 

Shawn didn’t settle, he was a free spirit. 

He didn’t have girlfriends.

He didn’t fall in love?

Woah! 

That was too much. 

He just met her. 

Who was talking about love? 

Only Gus, his mother, and him liking it or not, his father, fitted that category. 

He was just getting ahead of himself. 

Shawn blamed her sweet perfume and her kind smile. 

So he watched her walk away from the establishment while he remained seated, sipping on his orange juice trying to make sense of his scrambled and overwhelming thoughts. Perhaps Gus could help him reason all that a bit, but that meant talking about the deepness of his fears and reservations, and on second thought, Shawn decided it was better to remain silent. 

Surprisingly, not later that day, he was called to assist on a new case, one that would bring out the nerdiest side of Gus. A Spelling Bee murder? He would call it that for now.

And there, as he watched the police sweep the place for clues, gathering statements and information, Shawn’s eyes were set in Juliet and her flattering blue shirt, golden blond hair, and round comet eyes. 

Her vision was like an opioid and for a millisecond Shawn wondered if he wasn’t hallucinating. 

Nop, she was real. 

But he had to focus, to solve that murder, to fall in the Chief’s good graces, to find a way to make Lassiter’s face achieve a crimson tone, to build a stupid dog house for his father. 

Shawn didn’t have time to assess his thoughts regarding the new Junior Detective. 

So both detective and psychic proceeded with their tasks and lives, denying any spark that might have lit a small fire in their hearts, avoiding the instant attraction they felt for each other and the insistent feeling that, somehow, they knew each other. 

It was impossible. 

They were sure they never met before. 

Ignoring their curious and strange connection, Shawn and Juliet proceeded with closing the case and solving the murder. 

And if love started to blossom inside them, both didn’t assess it. 


	8. One More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here it comes the last chap! I can't believe that, after two months, this story is finally fully posted! I would like to thank all of you who took the time to read this and to comment, to leave kudos, or to simply get through my words and plot! My most sincere and deep gratitude to you all! 
> 
> This is sort of an epilogue and I must say that, in my perspective, the time gap between Psych: The Movie and Psych 2: Lassie comes Home can't be longer than seven/eight months, so that's why this chap is set in 2019. :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chap and please, leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else you feel like! I love to read your opinions and the feedback is always appreciated <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! It's been a pleasure to have all this support and kindness. ;)

_ 2019  _

_ San Francisco  _

The last rays of sun slowly disappeared behind some clouds painted in the multicolored sky. Shades of pink, orange, and purple coloring the agitated world outside while Shawn and Juliet Spencer rested calmly on their couch. 

Juliet’s day off graced them with an enjoyable free time filled with light conversation, a few rounds of video-gaming, and a huge stash of pineapple pancakes once they finally vacated their bed around 1 P.M., after sleeping for all the late awaken nights that week of stakeout obliged them to take, before the SFPD finally burst the Malta Cartel, retrieving all the stolen merchandise and illegal armory equipment. 

So now the couple found themselves cuddled above the leather piece, Juliet sitting between Shawn’s legs, with her back and head half-rested on his chest, while he rested his back against the couch. A bowl of popcorn set somewhere between them both and a good marathon of the third season of The Mentalist airing on their TV.

Despite Shawn knowing pretty much every sentence from all the episodes, both from watching it more than once and because of his incapability of forgetting anything really, he enjoyed times like this with Jules and the fact that she would get totally absorbed by it even though she too had watched all the episodes a few times herself. 

Still, her eyes were glued on the screen while Shawn’s were fixed on her petite form relaxed against his larger one. 

A few locks of her hair were resting against his neck, tickling it a bit but allowing his nose to be invaded by her sweet scent that he loved so much. Her cold feet touched his, seeking for a warmth her limbs lacked so much off. Inevitable shivers ran up his body but Shawn didn’t mind, used by it after all those years. 

In other moments Jules would get a little uncomfortable with his eyes on her, but she was so engrossed by the catching-the-murder routine developing on the screen that she didn’t even realize it, giving Shawn the perfect opportunity to drink in on her beauty that he claimed to be utter. 

She was gorgeous. 

Not only because of her captivating blue eyes or shining blond curls but because of who she was. That tough cop, who could scare and soothe a person by just one look, the woman who, despite being an officer of the law and very aware of how phony Hollywood portrayed the life of a Detective, couldn’t stop watching inaccurate crime TV shows. That woman who he fell head over heels for at the first conversation they had, even if he denied it when it happened, and the one he settled for. 

Gosh, he loved her. 

Closing the small distance between them, Shawn planted a soft kiss at the side of her head, on the limits of her hairline, finally dragging her attention out of the screen after long minutes of deep attention. 

Juliet turned her head to face him, her big round eyes looking at him with a mix of adoration and curiosity, causing Shawn to grin immediately. 

“I love you.”

Now was her moment to smile widely, faint pink blushing her cheeks like always did, even after all this time, whenever her husband tells her sweet things, especially so out of the blue. 

“I love you too.”

Still grinning, Shawn observed her for a brief second before planting a kiss on the tip of her nose, causing her to scrunch it a little, making him wonder if anything could be cuter than that. He would caress her cheek but his arms were too tangled and comfortable around her for him to change positions so Shawn settled with leaving one last kiss at her forehead before settling back, while his wife returned her eyes to the peach-colored house where Patrick Jane found the murder weapon. 

As the tension grew on the show, Juliet’s hands automatically reached for the bowl of popcorn, picking several kernels that she placed in her mouth, one by one, with a small throw that only she did while eating that treat. 

Shawn couldn’t help the permanent smile Jules brought to his face to widen. 

He loved to notice those little things about her, details that made her so unique and, luckily, his. 

From all men in the world, she had picked him to be her husband, the one she would share life and adventures with and Shawn couldn’t be more grateful for that. 

He didn’t deserve her but she loved him deeply and he loved her just as much. 

His hands came to rest on her small bump, caressing it gently, watching her lips twitch in a grin at his touch. 

Shawn started to idly trace patterns at the covered skin while his mind drifted back in time, to days where he hopelessly believed that their faith would be to remain just friends and nothing more, to all the times she had rejected or ignored his invitations and suggestions and all the times she flirted back. All they suffered and lost and all they conquered and won. 

She was there through it all. 

Evey smile, every tear, every bullet. 

She was his best friend, and now she was there forever, with him, soothing his deepest fears while he protected her from all the harms in the world. 

And to think that it all started in a morning at a random diner. 

Even before they knew each other, Shawn was aware, after listening to a lot of past-stories and meeting some friends and relatives, that there were a lot of people that could easily connect them, but it never happened, their paths taking different turns leading them to build a life of their own. After they met there were also so many people between them, from casual dates to former crushes to wealthy boyfriends, but now, as he contemplated life on that lazy Saturday night, curled with his wife and her beloved snuggie, Shawn wouldn't wish for another playout of his life. 

All they lived led them to that moment and, even if he regretted taking so long to act on his feelings, he wouldn’t change a single thing if it meant he could spend eternity with Jules and their unborn child, and the many more to come. 

  
  



End file.
